The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to distributing a load in multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems using a mesh network.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or access network nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices.
Some mesh networks provide a number of features. Due to the multi-hop interference limitation of some mesh networks, however, it is challenging in some cases to meet the high data traffic requirements of client terminals. Some systems rely on applying multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) practices for improving transmission capacity and reliability in mesh networks, but these practices may not be sufficient in various circumstances.